


Percy, Molly und die Pubertät

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Harry Potter Next Generation, POV Percy Weasley, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Pubertät ist schwierig. Percy und Molly II sehen einige Dinge etwas... unterschiedlich.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weasleys 2.0 - Eine neue Generation





	Percy, Molly und die Pubertät

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Geschichte von Lucy, im Sommer entstanden, als wir viel zu viel Fanfiction-Enthusiasmus hatten. ^^ (Haben wir immer noch. Aber keine Zeit.)

„Molly, können wir bitte noch einmal kontrollieren, ob du alle Bücher eingepackt hast?“ Percy Weasley betrat das Zimmer seiner ältesten Tochter und versuchte gekonnt über das immer noch herrschende Chaos hinwegzusehen. Und darüber, dass bereits der 30. August war. Als Molly ihm zum dritten Male versprochen hatte, dass sie nun wirklich zu Ende packen würde, hatte er nur gequält genickt. Sein Wunsch nach braven, fleißigen und ordentlichen Kindern hatte sich nur zum Teil erfüllt. Über die Noten konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht beschweren. Aber wenn da nicht immer dieses Chaos wäre…  
„Die Bücher sind ganz unten im Koffer, Dad. Aber keine Angst; Lucy und ich haben uns gegenseitig kontrolliert, ob wir auch wirklich alles haben“, antwortete Molly auf seinen Vorschlag. Währenddessen warf sie einige Kleidungsstücke auf den Koffer. „Ich würde trotzdem gerne noch einmal nachschauen, ob du alles hast. Ich will nicht, dass dir in der ersten Woche Bücher fehlen und du nicht richtig ins Schuljahr starten kannst“, beharrte Percy auf seinem Vorhaben.  
Molly verdrehte die Augen. „Man, Dad, ich habe aber keine Lust, noch einmal auszupacken und dann wieder einzupacken. Und wenn ich was vergessen habe, ist das auch nicht so dramatisch!“ Unbeirrt kramte sie weiter in ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
„Natürlich ist es das. Ich möchte nicht, dass ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley unvorbereitet und schlecht organisiert das Schuljahr beginnt und…“  
Molly unterbrach ihren Vater: „Roxanne wird auch nicht ständig von ihren Eltern kontrolliert. Onkel George sagt immer, dass er ihr vertraut, dass sie das hinbekommt. Und zur Not würde er ihr einfach eine Eule nachschicken.“ Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme und sah ihren Vater böse an.  
„Nur weil George und Angelina einen anderen Erziehungsstil pflegen, heißt es nicht, dass wir uns hier genauso verhalten!“, erwiderte er unwirsch.  
„Das sagst du doch nur, weil Onkel George viel cooler ist als du! Der ist nicht so langweilig und spießig und er meckert auch nicht an allem rum.“ Ohne ihren Vater anzusehen stapfte Molly durch ihr Zimmer und suchte weitere Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Eine kurze Hose flog in Richtung Koffer und blieb kurz vorher auf dem Teppich liegen. Percy schnappte sich das Teil und betrachtete es kritisch. „Was ist das bitte für eine Hose? Die willst du doch nicht etwa mitnehmen?“, fragte er seine Tochter entgeistert.  
„Nein, die habe ich extra gekauft, damit die ein Jahr hier im Schrank hängt und mir anschließend nicht mehr passt. Natürlich kommt die Hose mit!“, fauchte sie und versuchte ihrem Vater die Hose abzunehmen. Doch der hielt sie fest. „Meine Liebe, dieses Stückchen Stoff wirst du nicht anziehen. Die ist viel zu kurz und ein Mädchen in deinem Alter hat gefälligst anständig rumzulaufen.“ Daraufhin ließ Percy die Hose kurzerhand verschwinden.  
„Ist das dein Ernst, Dad!?“, fing Molly an zu schreien. „Zauber mir sofort meine Hose zurück! Sofort! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du bist so gemein!“  
„Ich will einfach nur das Beste für meine Kinder. Dazu gehört ein ordentlicher Koffer und definitiv keine viel zu kurze Kleidung. Und wenn du dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind benehmen würdest, könnten wir auch ein sinnvolleres Gespräch führen anstelle dieser Schreierei“, erwiderte Percy und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
Wutschnaubend sah Molly ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst, Dad? Immer musst du meckern. Nie bist du zufrieden! Ich hoffe, ich werde niemals so wie du! Niemals! Ich hasse dich!“  
Demonstrativ polterte Molly die Treppen hinunter. Percy hinterher. Im Flur erblickte er seine Frau, die ihn ein wenig irritiert ansah. Hilflos versuchte er ihr anzudeuten, Molly doch bitte aufzuhalten, doch ihre Tochter war schneller. Er hörte nur noch ihren Ruf „Fuchsbau“ aus dem Wohnzimmer erklingen und das Knistern des Kamins. Als er im Wohnzimmer ankam, war Molly bereits verschwunden. Audrey trat hinzu. „Willst du mir sagen, worüber ihr euch gestritten habt?“, fragte sie leise. „Sollte ich nicht direkt hinterher?“, fragte Percy stattdessen seine Frau. Die lächelte nur sanft. „Vielleicht will Molly gerade einfach nur ein wenig Zeit mit ihrer Oma verbringen. Du kannst immer noch hinterher flohen.“  
Percy nickte und ließ sich auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer sinken. Er wusste nicht so wirklich, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Wer hörte schon gerne von seinen eigenen Kindern, dass sie ihn hassen würden. „Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?“, fragte er seine Frau, die immer noch neben dem Kamin stand. Audrey seufzte und trat auf Percy zu. Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und streichelte ihrem Mann durch die Haare. „Du bist nicht schlimm, du bist einfach anders als deine Brüder. Und das bekommen unsere Mädchen natürlich mit.“  
Percy schnaubte: „Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an.“  
Audrey schmunzelte. „Es geht doch gar nicht darum, dass deine Brüder alles besser machen. Aber sie sind manchmal einfach entspannter. Lucy und Molly mögen dich trotzdem.“  
„Das haben wir ja eben gesehen“, zischte Percy und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen, alles besser zu machen. Und auch seine eigenen Fehler auszubügeln.  
Der Uhr nach waren gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten nach Mollys Abgang vergangen, aber Percy beschloss, dass er nun ebenfalls in den Fuchsbau flohen sollte. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass er ein wenig Angst vor seiner Mutter hatte. Die war bestimmt nicht begeistert über den spontanen Besuch ihrer Enkelin. Zumindest nicht über den Grund. Audrey nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Percy nahm eine Hand Flohpulver und flohte in den Fuchsbau. Im Wohnzimmer war zunächst alles still.  
„Hallo Percy! Da bist du ja.“ Seine Mutter betrat den Raum, kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Komm mit in die Küche, ich habe dir auch einen Kakao gemacht.“  
Wenige Augenblicke später saß Percy neben seiner Tochter an dem Küchentisch und sah irritiert auf die dampfende Tasse Kakao vor sich. „Oma meinte, dass du bestimmt auch gleich kommst. Deswegen hat sie dir direkt eine Tasse mitgekocht“, begann Molly zu sprechen. Percy betrachtete seine Tochter, die angestrengt auf ihre Tasse starrte. An den roten Augen war zu erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte. Seine Tochter zum Weinen zu bringen, war sicherlich nichts, was ein guter Vater tun sollte. Roxanne hatte bestimmt noch nie wegen ihres Dads geweint oder Victoire und Rose bestimmt auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich überraschte es niemanden, dass ausgerechnet er der schlechteste Vater der Familie geworden war.  
  
„Percy, du musst deinen Kakao auch trinken, bevor er kalt wird“, riss ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter aus den Gedanken und sah sie ihn ein wenig mitleidig an. Während Percy einige Schlucke der heißen Flüssigkeit trank, redete Molly Weasley weiter.  
„Mini-Molly und ich hatten gerade eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie das war, als ihr noch alle zur Schule gegangen seid. Das Chaos hier im Haus kurz vor dem ersten September habe ich bestimmt verdrängt. Es muss grauenvoll gewesen sein.“ Sie lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung.  
„Oma, du sollst mich doch nicht Mini-Molly nennen“, kommentierte seine Tochter die Aussage. Percy schmunzelte.  
„Ich weiß, Liebes. Wollt ihr Kekse? Bestimmt wollt ihr welche… ich hole eben welche!“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Molly Weasley ihre Küche und ließ Vater und Tochter zurück. Beide starrten weiterhin ihren Kakao an, nicht wissend, was sie am besten sagen sollten.  
Irgendwann brach Molly die Stille: „Du bist gar nicht so schlimm, Dad, weißt du? Roxanne sagt nämlich, dass Onkel George auch manchmal nervt. Weil er ständig ihre Sachen verzaubert. Und im Haus Scherzartikel verteilt, die dann plötzlich explodieren oder ihre Haare färben. Und die Hose darf sie auch nicht anziehen. Wir haben die nämlich zusammen gekauft.“  
Percy sah seine Tochter an und lächelte leicht. „Und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich eine große Tochter habe, die schon so selbstständig ist und vieles auch ohne ihre nervigen Eltern kann. Ich verspreche dir, dass du ab sofort deine Koffer ganz alleine packen darfst, okay?“ Etwas unsicher, ob sein Friedensangebot ankam, sah er zu seiner Tochter. Die nickte leicht.  
„Bist du sauer, dass ich zu Oma gefloht bin? Ich weiß, wir dürfen nicht einfach alleine flohen, aber ich war so wütend und…“ Molly sah ihren Vater unsicher an.  
„Nein, ich bin froh, dass du das Gefühl hast, mit deiner Oma über alles reden zu können.“  
Aufs Stichwort kam Molly Weasley in die Küche zurück, einen großen Teller mit Keksen vor sich balancierend.  
„Hier, nehmt euch noch einen Keks. Soll ich den Rest einpacken?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ Molly Weasley eine Dose herbeischweben und bis auf zwei Kekse flogen alle hinein. Die verbliebenen zwei schwebten auf Percy und seine Tochter zu, die diese auffingen und zu essen begannen. „Die Kekse sind für Hogwarts, aber nur wenn du sie mit deiner Schwester teilst.“ Streng sah sie zu Molly, die bejahend nickte. Daraufhin flog auch die Dose auf Molly zu und landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch.  
„Danke, Mum. Aber ich denke, wir sollten langsam auch wieder nach Hause“ Percy sah fragend zu seiner Tochter, aber die nickte nur. Zu dritt betraten sie das Wohnzimmer. Molly verschwand als erste im Kamin. Als sie alleine waren, sah Percy seine Mutter ein wenig zerknirscht an. „Sorry, Mum“, flüsterte er.  
Molly Weasley sah ihrem Sohn das schlechte Gewissen an. „Ach Percy, was meinst du, wie viele meiner Enkelkinder ich schon hier bei Kakao und Keksen sitzen hatte. Es ist immer etwas anderes, zu streng, zu chaotisch, zu nervig, zu neugierig, irgendwas ist immer. Eure Kinder sind in der Pubertät, da sind Väter einfach oft nervig. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass das sicherlich nicht nur für deine Kinder gilt. Deine Brüder sind auch keine besseren Väter als du, sie sind nur anders.“  
Ein wenig unsicher sah Percy seine Mutter an, die ihm aber nur aufmunternd zunickte. „Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte er noch etwas unschlüssig. Woraufhin Molly Weasley ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich habe so viele Kinder und Enkelkinder, ich glaube, ich habe etwas mehr Erfahrung als du, mein Lieber.“  
Percy spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Und jetzt ab nach Hause, deine Familie wartet auf dich und der erste September kommt auch immer näher.“  
Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Percy den Flohpulverbehälter in die Hand.


End file.
